Last Minute Shopping
by libbzyol
Summary: When Mikey eats Raphael's Christmas present, he has to go and buy a new one for his brother. Only problem is, its 1 day before Christmas! Mikey goes out on his own at night and quickly runs into trouble. Will he be able to give Raph his Christmas present? (this summary is so bad I apologise) (rated T for use of swearing)
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya guys, I'm back with a new fic! Remember, i do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fanfiction:) Please r&r, and merry christmas!**

Raphael's snores reverberated around the lair, as all 4 turtles, and rat were safely tucked up in bed (for once), until….CRASH!

"Fuck" Mikey cussed quietly as he fell out of his bed, managing to hit his head on the bedpost on the way down. He reached over to the culprit, an alarm clock, and roughly turned it off. "When do I ever get a break?" He sighed, getting himself up and rubbing his eyes. He looked at the alarm clock, and read the time as 2:00am. Normally Mikey wouldn't be getting up at this time, considering Christmas Eve training that would be happening in 5 hours, but it was his only chance to get out of the lair unnoticed. He had bought all his family, April and Casey Christmas presents for the first time a week previously, which he was so proud of. However, when Mikey snuck out of the lair and was caught, Master Splinter denied him breakfast, so he had to eat Raph's present.

"Why did I eat his present?! Stupid stupid." He whispered to himself, slapping himself on the head for good measure. Now that he had eaten Raph's present, he knew tonight was his only chance to go out and buy Raph a new one. He grabbed his bandana from the night stand, his nun chucks and his turtle tracker, and walked towards his door. He prayed silently to himself that no-one heard the almighty bang his 180pound body caused on his bedroom floor. With a creek, he pulled the door open slowly, peeking outside into the dark and quiet lair. He listened for a few moments, and heard the reassuring snores from the red clad ninja's room.

"Now the real challenge begins" He sighed to himself, looking down the narrow corridor that separated him from the ladder down to the ground floor. If he got past Leo, the lightest sleeper on the planet, he would be good to go. Using his ninja training (and intense comic book training) he silently crept past Leo's slightly ajar door, and clung onto the ladder. He silently congratulated himself, and quickly scaled the ladder, until he was alone in the dark, and strangely haunting dojo.

"Creepy" He whispered to himself, as he turned his back on the dojo, and opened the door in stealth mode. "Thank god Donnie put a stealth mechanism on this door or I would be screwed!" Mikey thought to himself as he ran out of the lair. He looked back once at his achievement, and then spun round, and began to sprint down the labyrinth of tunnels in the sewers.

Back at the lair, Raph suddenly stirred, and awoke, surprised at himself for waking up this early. "Fuck me, what time is it?" He exclaimed looking towards his alarm clock- the clock reading 2:17am. "God damn what is wrong with my body?" He said to himself as he sat up, and pulled on his red bandana and his Sais. "Well if I can't sleep, might as well put this time to good use!" He smiled, and exited his ground floor bedroom, heading towards the lair door. He too turned round to look at the strangely haunting dojo, and remembered that he forgot something, or a certain someone.

Raph quickly scaled the ladder that led to Mikey's bedroom, and he peered round the ajar door, which was strange in itself, as Mikey always slept with the door closed. When he peered into the room, he noticed that Mikey's bed was empty.

"Looks like Mikey had the same idea as me" Raph noted, and exited Mikey's room, shutting the door behind him. "Better go look for that bonehead before he gets into trouble like last Christmas" And with that, Raph had exited the lair, and had begun to travel the sewer tunnels to find his mischievous younger bro. While he was running towards the manhole cover that the turtles frequently used, he sent out a quick text to his brothers: "Mikey's missing, but don't panic, probably doing some last minute Christmas shopping. I'll find him".

Back at the lair, the two phones buzzed next to their owners in the nightstands. Leo sprung awake, and Don slowly roused from his sleep. They both checked their phones, but did not get out of bed, staying awake so if Raph needed them, they could be ready.

Meanwhile, Mikey had found the shop that he was looking for, and was disappointed to find that the shop was closed. "SHIT!" Mikey exclaimed, perhaps a little too loudly. He walked over to the shop window, and wiped the ice off the slide of the window to peer into the shop. Normally he wouldn't resort to breaking into a shop, but this was important. He looked towards the back of the shop, and noticed a door leading to an alleyway out back. "Result" He snickered, and he walked round to the back of the shop. Before he placed a hand on the door knob, he looked up, and saw a small flashing box above the door.

"Great, just great" Mikey sighed as he identified the grey box- a burglar alarm. "Paranoid shop owners these days" He then used his nun chucks with great force and smashed the burglar alarm, allowing him to open the now unlocked back alley door. He entered the shop, closing the door behind him, and switched on a torch at a low beam level, knowing that the shop was placed on a busy street. He searched around for a few minutes, before he found what he was looking for- a milk chocolate 200g letter R. He flipped it over with a smile, and checked the price. Laying down the right amount on the counter, he then exited the shop, shutting the door behind him. As he entered the alley, he heard the sound of a tin can being stepped on. His ears pricked up, and he rapidly spun around to face the direction of the sound. As he squinted to look into the darkness, he saw about 10 figures approaching. As they stepped into the light, he gulped. Foot Ninja.

**Thats it for chapter 1 guys! I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, and many more will be on the way! (p.s. sorry for the cliff hanger in advance omg)**


	2. Chapter 2

**here we are at chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed this little festive number, and I hope you enjoy chapter 2:) please r&r! :)**

**-libbzyol**

"Man where is that shithead?" Raph muttered as he stumbled over his own two feet, falling to the floor of the rooftop he was on. "OW SHIT" He yelled, grabbing his stubbed toe which he just happened to stub on the edge of a water tower. Suddenly, Raph had an idea as he clutched his toe. "I wonder if" Raph began, and he pulled out his turtle tracker, and clicked the screen titled "Mikey". Sure enough, there Mikey was, a few blocks north of Raph's position. "Hell yeah!" Raph exclaimed, jumping back up to his feet and heading to where his brother was.

"Little Kame, you picked the wrong night to be roaming these parts." The leader of the group snickered, pulling out a katana from his waistband.

"Common guys it's Christmas Eve, can't we, reschedule?" Mikey asked hopefully, knowing the answer before the leader could even respond.

"I'm afraid not, although you getting into trouble here should bring your brothers nicely to us, so we can destroy them!" The leader yelled, and threw one of his arms up in the air. "Foot Ninja, attack!" He shouted, and brought his arm back down, while the 9 other figures that were hiding in the shadows came running towards Mikey.

Mikey quickly dodged away from the first Ninja to attack him, drop kicking him from behind as the ninja passed. "Man, this just isn't my kinda night!" Mikey exclaimed kicking a ninja in the face. Just as he did this however, another ninja came up from behind him, and knocked him head first into a dumpster. Mikey groaned clutching his head, using the dumpster to regain his balance again. "That's gonna be sore tomorrow morning" He moaned, and pulled out his nun chucks again, swirling them around his body in self-defence.

"I'm getting impatient" The leader muttered to another ninja next to him. "Carry out the plan already" The second ninja nodded and ran into battle, whilst Mikey knocked down another ninja. "3 down, 8 to go!" Mikey yelled, but then paused "Or is it 7?" He questioned as he body rolled through a ninja's legs, and jumped up behind him, kicking him hard in the back into a wall.

"He should be in the next alleyway!" Raph exclaimed as he continued to run across the rooftops, slowly becoming aware of the faint fighting sound in the distance. "Oh shell, he's in trouble!" Raph yelled, and quickly pulled out his phone. He flipped open the screen, and messaged his brothers: "Come quick, can hear fighting in the distance, possibly Mikey, look at tracker". He flipped shut the screen and pulled out his Sai's, ready to help his brother.

Back at the lair, both of the brother's phones bleeped again, and within a few seconds Leo and Don had congregated in the dojo. "Let's go save our brother" Leo exclaimed, and led the way out of the lair and into the sewers. Before they left, Don grabbed his medi bag, and slung it over his shoulders, just in case.

As Mikey knocked the last ninja to the floor, he whooped in delight, basking in the glory of winning the battle, and keeping Raph's present safe. He rubbed his hands together, and put his chucks back into his belt. "Job well done" He thought.

"MIKEY!" Raph yelled as he jumped down into the alley.

"Raphie?" Mkey exclaimed, quickly hiding Raph's present underneath his belt. "What are you doing here?"

Just as Raph was about to reply, his eyes quickly widened and he screamed. "MIKEY BEHIND YOU"

Mikey looked puzzled for a moment, but spun around as quickly as he could, only to come face to face with a ninja wielding a blade. For a split second there was silence as Mikey silently pleaded with the ninja, but then came the sickening sound of metal piercing flesh. From where Raphael was standing, he couldn't see what was happening, but was frozen in place, wide eyed as he watched his brother's rigid form stand up right in the street. The ninja then dropped the blade to Mikey's feet, and ran off into the night, leaving Mikey staring at the space where the ninja had been. Raph then saw Mikey bow his head almost, and then he began to fall through the air. Time moved in slow motion as Raph snapped out of his daze, screaming his brother's name, he lunged for his collapsing brother. He outstretched his arms, with Mikey landing safely in his grasp, with Raph then lowering both of them to the ground.

"Mikey, bro, don't do this, it's Christmas eve man" Raph chocked out as he gazed into the bright blue eyes of his baby brother.

"Raphie, it- it- it'll be- ok" Mikey spluttered out as he winced in pain, screwing up his eyes for a few moments. He then looked Raph in the eyes and pointed to his belt. "I on-only wanted to bu-buy you a Christmas –present" Raph then looked down at Mikey's belt, and tears threatened to fall as he removed the blood stained present, putting it in his own waistband.

"Don't worry Mikey, the others will be here soon, okay? Don't worry brother" Raph whispered, panicking as he watched Mikey's eyes slip shut.

"MIKEY!" Two voices yelled as Raph leant over a very still Michelangelo. Soon enough, his brothers had joined his side.

"Is he" Leo began as Don gently felt Mikey's neck.

"He's alive" Don breathed, and an audible sigh of relief was heard from the 3 brothers. "Where is he hurt?" Don asked, surprisingly calmly as Raph pointed a shaking hand to Mikey's stomach. Don tried to contain a surprised gasp, but couldn't as he looked at Mikey's wound. Blood had begun to pool around Mikey's side, and the sword had gone deep into Mikey's stomach.

"We need to get him out of here, now" Don sternly remarked. "Raph, be careful, but take him back to the lair as quickly as possible.

Raph nodded and wrapped one arm around Mikey's legs, and one arm around Mikey's shoulders, supporting his head. In one swift motion, with shaking legs, Raph lifted him up. Mikey moaned ever so softly, and shifted in Raph's grip, making more blood flow onto Raph's body. He grimaced as the slippery liquid coated his lower body.

"Here" Don softly spoke, as he removed his bandana, and tied it around Mikey's wound. This time, Mikey awoke with all of the pressure and pain that this movement had caused. "Donnie? L-Leo?"

Leo spun round quickly, looking at Mikey. "Sssh Mike, don't speak. Hang on for me buddy, we're gonna get you home, Raph's got you Mikey." Mikey then looked up at Raph, gave a weak smile, and then his eyes slipped shut again, and he went limp once again in Raph's arms.

"Lets get him home, right now!" Leo yelled, and the brothers were about to take off, when they heard footsteps in the bottom of the alley.

"Not so fast, Leonardo" A figure chuckled, stepping out of the shadows. He wore an elite Foot robe, and bore many weapons. "I'm afraid that none of you will be leaving this alley tonight"


End file.
